Steven shows Lars
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Lars makes comments on Steven being too childish,in an attempt to show Lars that he can be mature Steven turns himself into an adult to show him whose boss. Contains Older Steven/Lars pairing rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

"STEVEN!" the Crystal Gems screamed running over to the boy, well, man. The three looked at the unconscious man in front of them. Pearl bend down touching his face with her gentle hands. She couldn't believe it, her little Steven had become a grown up once more. She looked to her teammates seeing their calm expressions. She backed away for Garnet to pick him up. She carried him to their home.

"Is he going to be alright?" Pearl asked when Garnet exited the boys room. She needed to know if her baby was going to be alright. She was shaking in the inside her veins almost popping from the stress she has."Please tell me he's going to be okay!" she hugged onto the tall Gem for comfort.

"Don't worry,Pearl, your over reacting! This happened once before and he lived last time!" Amethyst said waving her hand. "He's tuff and he can get himself out of it! The kid learns fast!" the purple haired girl looked to Garnet who nodded her head. "Now why don't we go back and check for the thing that started this!"

"Sounds like a great plan, Amethyst, lets do it. Pearl are you coming?" Garnet shook the blonde Gem gently. Pearl nodded and walked away slowly with the rest of her team. "We need to scope out the beach and ask questions to local on how this happened." Pearl and Amethyst nodded quickly scoping the area.

Steven blinked. He looks around the room sighing when he noticed he was back in his room. Just a minute ago he was talking with Lars, not talking more like arguing. He remembers running to the beach being so angry then poof he's here in his bed. He laid back down then immediately sits back up. Something didnt feel right.

He felt around his face; it was smooth as a baby's bottom. He looked at his body, he was bigger than usual and a lot more built. He sees down his shirt his chest was covered in thin little back hairs. Next he looked down his pants then blushed,"I'M HUGE!" he zipped his pants back up. He ran to the bathroom to get a good look at himself striking poses in the mirrors.

"A strikingly handsome young man such as myself can't be caught looking like this!" he talked to his reflection. In a pink flash he transformed his old clothes into new ones. Instead of his regular attire he wore a black hoodie with a golden star in the middle, light blue jeans, with red tennis shoes. "I look too good." he gave a few smiles in the mirror.

"Steven?! Steven?!" a voice called from downstairs. "Where are you?! Steven!?" he could hear the frantic calls of Pearl. Steven ran down to see what the trouble was. The three Gems hugged him tightly then stared at his new look. "Steven, you look...different." Pearl stated backing up to get a good view of him fully.

"Yeah Steven you look like BOSS!" Amethyst said nodding her head approvingly. She had to give the boy credit, he looks amazing not just his outfit but him himself gives off boss like material. "You really did good, man, I never noticed it before but you're pretty cute." she made the boy blush.

Garnet nodded,"I agree with Amethyst. Steven you look amazing." Garnet held her hand out, magically making shades appear. She handed them to the young man who gladly took them."But I think you'll look even cooler with shades."

Pearl looked over the the boy, he certainly looked good." Steven, how did this happen? Again?" Amethyst and Garnet stared at him wanting to know the answer too. Steven smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. All Gems excluding Steven were confused.

"I wanted to become an adult." he mumbled blushing red. The three women gasped in surprise. Why would Steven want to become an adult? He was a kid a heart and despised growing old, so why would he ever on his on will become an adult? The room was filled with silence until Pearl decided to break it.

"Why?"

Steven wanted to answer it but he knew they'd probably fuss over it. Garnet decided to open the door of silence."Steven, please tell us why you used your powers to turn older, you loved your kid self." she petted the young mans head. Even though he was older Garnet still beat him in height.

"I want to impress Lars." Steven blushed to his toes, the three girls started to understand,"He kept calling me a kid and tells me how childish I am so I want to show him the grown up version of me. I wanted to be a twenty-two year old so I became a twenty-two year old." he pointed up and down his body to prove his point.

Pearl ran over to her once little boy hugging him tightly."Sweetie, you don't have to prove anything to that Lars boy." Steven broke out the hug staring at the ground. How is he suppose to explain this to his guardians without really explaining it? "Steven-"

"I want to show him that I can be a man. I'm older than him now, so I can show him that he's the kid. I need to do this." He looks out the window to see said boy walking along the beach. "I need to show him this." Steven ran outside too late, Lars left with Sadie. "Dammit." he muttered. The Gems ran behind him to see Lars leaving.

Steven used his magic pointing it at the sand a pink brightness generating into a flash. There stood a red motorcycle with a shooting yellow star painted on. He created another pink flash, a helmet had appeared in his hands with the same design as the motorcycle. The Gems were speechless at the sight.

"Steven, HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Amethyst exclaimed running over to the cycle touching and glazing over it. "This thing looks so cool! Can you give me a ride?" she asked her eyes never off the cycle.

Garnet and Pearl were still in shock at Stevens ability to use magic at an advance level. Steven walked to his motorcycle, Amethyst moved out of his way as he started the engine."Wait!-" Pearl called out but Steven pulled off on his cycle. Amethyst turned to Garnet sharing a look. Pearl looked at both of them getting annoyed that they knew something she didnt.

"What?!" she asked fed up with their silent conversation. The two Gems shared one last look at each other to smile at Pearl. The blonde tapped her foot on the sand waiting for an answer. "Well...?" she was getting impatient. All she wanted was her little Steven back into her arms, now he was out at who knows where chasing after a boy.

"It seems little Steven has a crush." Garnet stated fixing her shades. Amethyst smiled wider at the blondes reaction. Pearl froze in horror of her little baby boy being involved with a other person other than themselves. Garnet gave a little chuckle at Pearl. Amethyst and Garnet dragged her back into the house."Come now he'll be back later on." the taller said while Amethyst was in a giggle fit.

**A/N Hello! I made this because,well, I don't know. I've got only three weeks left of Summer break and I ****wanted to write this. Please comment favorite or follow. Next chapter bring on "action." beware the rating might change.**


	2. Chapter 2

Steven hopped off his cycle making his way to the teens front door vigorously knocking on wood to get his attention. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming." he heard Lars voice say from inside the house. He couldn't wait to rub this in the older's face, well, he's the oldest now. The smile of victory appeared when her heard Lars walking to the door. This is going to be good, just thinking of his reaction brought laughs to Steven. As the footsteps came closer his excitement grew. The door swung open,"What do you-" Lars stopped in mid- sentence to look the man up and down. The teen felt a blush creep upon his cheeks,"Who are you?"

Well, this had turned out different in his mind but this wasn't going to stop his plan to rub it in his face maybe even play with his mind a bit."What? You don't recognize me? Come on, you know me." Steven teases seeing the teen become puzzle."Give it a guess. I won't care if you get it wrong." the older man rested his head on the door frame. Lars started guessing in his head to see who ever this man was, he started to look down but stopped when he saw the star in the middle of the mans black hoodie.

"How? It can't be!?" Lars said touching the star on the hoodie accidentally feeling on the mans chest. He whipped his hand away, staring straight at the mans face. He slowly placed a hand on the mans face taking in all its features it started to make sense. The man is taller and muscular compared to his more femine body, the curly hair made him believed. "Steven." he whispered his hand slowly moving down his neck and up to his lips.

Steven smiled moving the teens hand away,"One and only." he moved forward, Lars moved backwards. They walked into the house. Steven closed the door behind him shutting it slowly and locking it. Lars felt himself become nervous under Stevens intense gaze."Is this mature enough for you?"

Lars squeaked on accident the man moved closer to him wrapping his strong arms around his waste. "S-Steven what are you doing!?" The older didnt say anything, he watched the teen squirm and blush in his arms. "Steven!" the older smirked leaning down to kiss the teen. Lars paused with all movement his body becoming gelatin when the older decided to kiss.

Steven picked the younger up carrying him to the couch."Steven?"are asks when he's laid on the couch, he's shaking like a leaf. Steven kissed him again making the obnoxious boy quiet. Seconds passed as they sucked face, Lars broke away for air. His face a lavish color red. Steven leaned in for another but was stopped by Lars finger. "Steven let me breathe...How did you know how to kiss like that?"

Steven shrugged,"It just comes naturally. I'm guessing this is your first time." Lars blushed embarrassed about his secrets coming out. Steven smiled at his friends innocence of kissing.

"What do you know? You're just a kid."Lars tried to put this back on Steven. The man couldn't know much about it he was just kid. He could hear the man above him chuckle. Lars wanted to know what was so funny."What?" he asks the older stops his chuckling.

Steven kisses Lars on the cheek,"Its nothing. I guessed that since your older than me that you've had your first kiss. And I did have my first kiss it was with Connie, others we're from fan girls." the teen tried to push him away but failed miserably. The man was too strong to be pushed away. "Stop trying to make me move I'm not going anywhere." Steven said laughing.

Lars turned red annoyed with the older Steven. He was about to yell though his words died when he felt something slimey lick his neck."S-S-Steven..." he moaned. The tongue didnt stop, he felt it licking around his adams apple. "S-Steven!" he cried on instinctively wrapping his legs around the others waist.

"Whose more mature now?" he asks teasing the teen, biting and sucking on his neck. His hand go under the teens shirt feeling all over smiling when he found the others chest. Lars tried to hold back his whimpers and moans but they wouldn't stay shut out for anything.

Steven kissed Lars passionately, he had seen a bunch of sappy love stories with Pearl to know the basics. Lars felt the same slimey tongue enter his mouth uninvited. He could feel it on top of his tongue making him squirm. The teen couldn't keep up with the older's pace, this all was going so fast that he couldn't keep up with it. He broke apart coughing, Steven had deep-throated him with his tongue almost making him gag. "Sorry." Lars apologized for breaking the sensual moment.

"Don't be." Steven moved in kissing him again this time with no tongue involved. Lars kissed back slowly not going all the way with this kiss. "I want you to say some things to me." Steven asked breaking the kiss. Lars nodded bringing the mans head back down for another kiss.

"What do you want me to say?" Lars said trying to be sexy. Steven smiled, oh he had been waiting for this all his life. The make out session led to Lars being shirtless and Stevens hoodie coming off. The heat from both bodies made them both feel overheated making them strip off some clothing.

Steven touched the face of his friend,"I want you to say that I'm mature and that I'm the boss over you." he commanded sitting up from the teen under him. Lars nodded wanting nothing more but to have Steven on top of him again. He sat up and reconnected himself with Steven by sitting in the mans lap.

"You're so mature and strong I'm sure you can do alot of hard work by how buff you are and I thought of you as a boss since the day I met you. You were just a cool little kid and I'll admit I was jealous." Lars touched the muscles on Stevens arms. "I'm sorry I called you childish." Steven loved this right now to have Lars mouth watered over his body it was definitely something he wouldn't have imagined.

Lars couldn't help himself, the older version of Steven made his heart throb against his rib cage. The man was much older and even though he was still the same Steven he seemed a little more adult like than regular Steven. But this was something he wouldn't go all the way with. He couldn't lose his V-Card to a twelve year old.

Steven pushed him back down on the couch laying fully on top of the teen."I think this is the best day of my life." The Gem boy pushed the hair out Lars face kissing his forehead. He snuggled deep into the teen. "Do you mind if I slept on top of you?" Lars shook his head, it was comfortable to have Steven on top of him. The teen wrapped his arms around the mans neck falling asleep.

**A/N Yay chapter2! What do you think? This pairing popped into my head when I re-watched some episodes. I wish more people wrote about them****, I just like the older Steven so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Steven...we need to go somewhere else. My dad will be coming home soon." Lars' back shivered as the cold hands of the adult boy touched up his shirt. "P-please Steven..."

The curly haired boy huffed, "Fine."

A pink bubble covered them, transporting them to what seemed like a hangout...underneath the ocean!?

Lars looked around he was still laying on a couch just a new crystal covered one. Looking back up at Steven he couldn't contain himself. "Touch me."

"What?"

The teenager spoke louder. "Touch me, Steven. Please Touch Me!"

"L-Lars?" where did all this come from? All this excitement and want.

"Fuck me." Lars commanded. His eyes were now lustful align with the rest of his body mainly his crotch. "Oh god, Steven. Fuck me! Ride me like a horse." the teenager jumped the adult Steven whose child innocence kicked in.

"Lars we c-can't."

"Yes we can Steven~" Lars started to moan grinding on Steven in a teasing manner. "How do you like it? Front? Back? Or would you rather let me go low on you?" Lars bit the adults ear, licking, and sucking. "Or would you like me to give you a show?"

"T-the show." Steven said, at least it would give him time to think. All he came here to do was show Lars he was an adult now and look where it got him.

Lars giggled then started to slowly strip-

"STEVEN!" the crystal gems flew in through a magical portal. Pearl covered her littles boys eyes. Garnet grabbed a cloth to cover Lars who seem to fight against it.

"Let me go! Steven is mine!" he struggled.

Steven moved Pearls hands to see Garnet trying to cover Lars. He ran over and covered Lars himself.

"Stevie, can we finish later?" Lars begged suddenly kissing the adult in from of the crystal gems. Steven slid his hand around the others waist on instinct then began to use tongue. You can hear the gasps that flew from Pearls mouth as she covered her eyes.

"Alright! Alright! That's enough from you guys!" Amethyst shouted. Garnet picked up Lars, who still struggled, and opened a portal. "Steven come on we're leaving! We'll explain everything when you get home."

"I wanna be with Steven!" Lars cried.

Garnet rolled her eyes even though you really couldn't tell. "Shush boy." they hopped through the portal while Pearl and Amethyst taken Steven home.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Pearl yelled, she took a breather and relaxed. "Look Steven...we know your human sides has hormones, but what you did to that Lars boy was uncalled for!"

"HEY! You can't really blame him now can you? Her doesn't know what he did!" Amethyst took the aid of Steven quickly.

"What exactly did I do?!" Steven asked during all the confusion.

The blonde sighed. "You used your gem power to seduce the poor boy, that's a major crime to all gems, Steven you shouldn't use your powers like that. We had forgotten that you held the Rose Quartz, a very passionate gem...How far did you get with him?" she asks. "When we came over he didn't have that much clothing on."

Steven blushed from head to toe. "I-I forgot..." he lied.

"Steven please tell the truth." Amethyst said unlike character.

"Fine! We only got to making out and groping!"

The girls sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"I didn't know I had to power to that...how does it work? Wait does that mean Lars never wanted me but he wanted me?" The adult looked at his hands for some sort of answer.

"We're not sure exactly, but when their eyes turn to a lustful pink, you know they are being seduced." Amethyst jumped on the couch next to Steven.

Steven groaned, he had been seducing Lars. The teen did have that lustful rose color.

"If it makes you feel better...you can blow off some steam when your alone." Pearl looked away blushing. Stevens eyes widened, jaw dropped, was Pearl giving him permission to do what he thinks he heard her say?

Amethyst chuckled. "Its not like you haven't done it before-Oh wait you were a kid like a day ago...sooo you probably haven't."

Garnet walked in with a small barely visible scratch on her face and sat beside the shorter man. He was going to ask about the mark but she answered before he even got out the question. "Your little boyfriend scratched me."

"Hows he doing?" Steven asks unsure if he should.

"The effects of the seducing wore off once I took him home. He apologized and didn't want to speak about what happened." Garnet fixed her shades. "How are you doing, Steven?"

"N-not too well." The man replied simply. "I think imma go upstairs and have some time alone." Slowly he stood holding his head in disgust, he felt sick to the stomach. What sickened him the most is the thought of Lars stripping for him rewind in his head.

He went to the bathroom and shut door locking it and securing a magic border on it then began to strip his clothing and start to run a bath. The water was still low as he hopped in then turned it off. He knew what he was about to do. The mans hands traveled down and began to pump himself.

Shame filled him at every memory of Lars bending over or yelling at him appeared. Or one of Lars slurping a slushie. Steven licked his lips a little pumping harder. The man was so close.

Damn it felt so good.

He released in the tub and exhaled a large breath realization of what he did washed over him. But the afterglow kept him from overreacting losing him into ecstasy. Damn that felt really good. It probably would have been better if Pars were actually here instead of using his imagination.

Gosh Steven needed help.

**A/N What's up people? Yes the rating has changed!**


End file.
